


SHUT UP AND DRIVE | SPRING BREAK 2017 PLAYLIST

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Spring Break, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: Tendou Satori - youtuber and boyfriend extraordinaire - is ready to make this spring break one to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to posting my hqrpe fic! this one is for nobodydr24 over on tumblr who requested tengoshi and college au! edited by scoobyatemysnax and k0zumes, so shout out to them for making this readable!   
> i hope you enjoy!!

**SPRING BREAK WITH MY BOYFRIEND! | DAY ONE**

 

“Wake up, Tsutomu!” Satori knows he’s jostling the vlogging camera and that blurry footage at the beginning of a video doesn’t get views, but Tsutomu is  _ so  _ adorable when he first wakes up, all squinty eyes and a scrunched up face. 

 

“Go away,” Tsutomu whines,  attempting to roll over, but Satori weighs too much for him to move.

 

“But it’s time to go! The car is packed, the GPS is loaded.” As he speaks, Satori gradually zooms in. The camera has a hard time focusing, and he knows the quality will make him twitch when he’s editing later, but that’s a problem for future Tendou Satori.

 

“All that’s missing is you.”

 

“Mhm,” Tsutomu sighs, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Satori shrieks, dropping the camera down on the sheets beside his boyfriend. He presses a soft kiss to Tsutomu’s forehead, a second to his cheek, and a third to his nose. Tsutomu hums, and tilts his head up into the kiss. Satori ignores this and his needy whines, and grabs his camera before sliding off of the bed. 

 

“Satori!”

 

“Hurry up, babe!”

 

…

 

“What’s up guys, it’s ya boy Satori!” He grins at the camera, which is mounted rather precariously on the dashboard. He doesn’t think the GoPro is supposed to be duct taped to anything, but he didn’t get half a million subscribers by following product warnings. “Tsutomu and I start our road trip today! For those of you who didn’t see on Twitter, for the next week there will be trip vlogs instead of let’s plays. I’m sorry if you’re not into that sort of content, but I wanted to have fun over spring break with my boyfriend.” 

 

He reaches over the console to kiss Tsutomu’s cheek. He makes a dissatisfied grunt, still half asleep and not at all happy with being dragged out of bed.

 

“Our first stop is the zoo! A lot of you probably saw the vlog for when we went for Tsutomu’s birthday, but he likes the penguins, so we’re going again!”

 

“Is the zoo even open this early?” Tsutomu asks, eyes still closed.

 

“I actually have no idea.”

 

…

 

The next scene - a dinner, the two college students sitting opposite each other. The camera shakes as Satori laughs. Tsutomu scrunches his nose and crosses his eyes to look at it. It’s covered in whipped cream.

 

“So where are we, Tsutomu?” Satori asks, voice disjointed from behind the microphone. 

 

“The diner across from the zoo!” His face lights up, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile. “The zoo isn’t open yet, so we got waffles.”

 

“Are they any good?”

 

“Mhm!” Tsutomu grins, cheeks puffing up from food. He swallows before saying, “They’re delicious.” 

 

“I’m glad. Hey, wait.” He sets the camera down beside his plate, and the angle shifts, now showing two coffee mugs and plates piled high with breakfast food. Satori leans across the table and, using the pad of his thumb, wipes the cream off of Tsutomu’s nose. “Got it.”

 

…

 

Three-second segments, photographs, laughter - they pass by too quickly to absorb.

 

Tsutomu pointing at sloths excitedly, his motions blurring the air around him.

 

_ ‘They’re so slow and adorable!’ _

 

Tsutomu laughing, the camera shaking as Satori makes faces at komodo dragons, sticking out his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows, his hair even more red in the light of the heat lamps.

 

Tsutomu eating cotton candy, the sugar melting on his lips.  _ ‘You’re a mess,’  _ Satori says as Tsutomu laughs so hard, slushee dribbles down his chin.

 

_ ‘But I’m your mess.’ _

 

…

 

“Come on, Tsutomu, get in the pool,” Tendou coaxes, smiling at the camera. “It feels nice.”

 

“But it’s cold.”

 

“I’ll warm you right up.” Satori wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

Tsutomu laughs. “You better not put this in the video, then. Wouldn’t want your channel to get flagged, babe.”

 

“Turn the camera off, then.”

  
  
  


**WHERE ARE ALL OF THE TACO BELLS??? | DAY TWO**

 

“Okay,” Satori says. His hands are loosely propped on the steering wheel and his eyes are focused on the road as he drives. “So Tsutomu just tried to figure out where we could get lunch, and there aren’t any Taco Bells around here?”

 

“There is one!” Tsutomu smiles. 

 

“Where is it?” Satori asks, glancing at Tsutomu like he already knows what is about to be said.

 

“200 miles out of the way?”

 

“So, like I said, there aren’t any Taco Bells because we’re in the middle of nowhere - “

 

“Kansas!”

 

“ - and Kansas sucks.” Satori sighs. “I just want cheap fake Mexican food, you know? And the closest thing to us is - “

 

“Chick-Fil-A.”

 

“ - Which is homophobic.”

 

“And gross.”

 

“You just don’t like it because they forgot to put Chick-Fil-A sauce in your bag that one time we went last year.”

 

“It’s a perfectly legitimate reason!”

 

Satori nods, hums. “True. It’s a shitty company who can do no right.”

 

…

 

“So we stopped at dollar tree,” Satori says once the camera is on. The yellow lighting of Chick-Fil-A gives his skin color a strange pallor. “And bought some colored pencils. Tsutomu grabbed all of the comment cards, so we’re writing reviews while waiting for our food.”

 

Tsutomu holds it up, grinning proudly.  A drawing of a rainbow hovering over  _ ‘stop being so homophobic~’  _ in shaky handwriting.

 

“Do you like it, Satori?”

 

“It’s perfect, babe.”

 

...

 

Music plays as roads whip on by. Tsutomu and Satori are sped up, laughing silently. Trees and clouds - distant, smeared across the lens. Light and sun and happiness, heady enough to get drunk off of it.

  
  
  


**MOUNTAIN BOY | DAY THREE**

 

The mountains are massive, reaching up to the sky, catching on the stars. Trees race past, and on occasion, peel away to reveal valleys and horizons. Morning sunlight flickers through the canopy.

 

It’s quiet - a single breath of clear, morning air, a bird’s high song, branches swaying in the breeze. There isn’t even music, just a languid, easygoing calm. Slowly, a faint sound emerges from the distance.

 

“It’s your boy, Satori!” He’s draped around Tsutomu, blocking out most of the shot. The cinematography is a bit shaky, but in the background, the tops of trees move slowly in the wind. “We’re in a national forest now, a couple hundred miles south of our campus.”

 

He lets go of Tsutomu and takes a few steps back, keeping the camera focused on Tsutomu.

 

“You look good like that, babe.”

 

“That’s gay,  _ Tendou-senpai.”  _

 

…

 

Their hair is obviously messier now and their cheeks are flushed, but the view is breathtaking. They’re surrounded by scraggly rocks and twisty trees, which are dead for the most part, yet to be revitalized by spring. 

 

Before them, the view stretches out for miles - greens and blues, until it’s just a gray smudge on the horizon.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Tsutomu says.

 

“Almost as beautiful as you, babe.”

 

“Satori!” Tsutomu shrieks, laughter bubbling up. “You can’t just - “

 

The camera switches to show Tsutomu’s hands covering his blushing face, dark hair glinting in the sunlight.

 

“How are you doing, babe?”

 

Tsutomu blushes harder.

 

…

 

**HOMEWARD BOUND | DAY FOUR**

 

“Tsutomu~~”

 

“Mmph.” 

 

“Time to wake up~~”

 

The hotel room is still dark, just a band of pale morning light peeking in through the curtains to illuminate it. In the darkness, it’s hard to make out the lump under the duvet, but Satori still climbs on top of it, zooming the camera in all the way, before yanking back the blankets to reveal a mass of black hair.

 

“Babe, can you show me your pretty face?”

 

Tsutomu knocks him off the bed.

 

…

 

In the car, Tsutomu ferociously sips a venti frappuccino. Beside him, Satori doesn’t even try to mask his horror.

 

“I don’t understand how you can drink that.”

 

Tsutomu swallows before saying, “Well, not everyone can live off of  _ one  _ tall pike. At least mine tastes good.”

 

“It doesn’t even have coffee in it, though?”

 

Tsutomu doesn’t reply, just scoops up a dollop of whipped cream and rubs it onto Satori’s cheek.

 

…

 

Tsutomu’s passed the fuck out, propped against the window and squeezing a pillow to his chest. Satori, however, is playing  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ and belting out the lyrics.

 

“I see a little silhouetto of a man,” he sings, tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel. “Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?”

 

“No,” Tsutomu says, loud enough for the mic to pick up, but it’s unclear if he’s actually awake.

 

Satori keeps singing. “Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening - “

 

…

 

Satori is back in his apartment, spinning in his gaming chair. Tsutomu can be seen pottering around in the background. 

 

“I’ll start uploading again next week, so be sure to put your requests down in the comments. I’m thinking maybe some flash games so I can ease back into it. I don’t want to have my ass handed to me on my own channel,” he jokes. 

 

“Also, Tsutomu might start showing up in more videos. Normally he just helps to edit, but we had a lot of fun together on spring break. Anyway, I hope you all have a good rest of break. I’ll see you around.”

 

He waves at the camera, and it goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at either c10p or mother-iwa-chan on tumblr, or cactixix on twitter!!


End file.
